Addicted
by Iheart.Typing
Summary: When life is to much to handle for Ruthie something amazing happens that not only changes her life decision but leads her back into the arms of her first love...Martin is dealing with Sandy leaving him and taking his son with her, now fighting for his son back and dealing with his own demons in his closet, only one person helped get his life back on track...Short story
1. Chapter 1

_Ruthie came into the house and ran upstairs to her room. The RV trip was finally over. The Camden's been on the trip for two months and Ruthie had two more weeks until school started and she was so happy about that.  
Ruthie opened her door and jumped on her bed with a huge smile on her face.  
The only thing she was happy about was being home and being able to go to Scotland for her senior year and get away from all this madness because since last week she doesn't have a boyfriend, Martin, or friends._

_**FLASH BACK: T-bone  
The Camden's stopped at the Marriott in Sacramento, California; they were on the road for weeks without stopping.  
Today was the last day for Ruthie to spend time with her boyfriend. T-bone was leaving with his dad tomorrow and Ruthie didn't know what to do to convince him to stay or his dad to move to Glen Oak.  
When Ruthie talked to T-bones dad he said that they were buying a house down the street from her house. Then when Ruthie told T-bone the good news, few minutes later T-bone dad said they were moving to Georgia. It was like T-bone didn't want to stay there and that's what started the big argument.  
"Ruthie your crazy!" T-bone yelled rolling his eyes  
"Am I T-bone? Or am I right and you convinced your dad to move to Georgia?" Ruthie said throwing her hands up with tears streaming down her face  
" Why would I do that?"  
" STOP lying to me, you promised me you wouldn't leave me"  
" Not everything's about you Ruthie" T-bone finally said getting really irritated with her attitude.  
"I never said that...and that's why I asked your dad to stay for you can have us both"  
" Now I see why martin didn't want you. You're so selfish," T-bone said turning red and raising his voice," Yes, Ruthie I don't want to be with you anymore I want to find someone else."  
Ruthie looked at the keys in her hand and threw them as hard as she could. That was the last time T-bone and Ruthie talked.  
End of flash back**_

_****__Ruthie looked at the house across the street from hers. She couldn't believe Martin. That day they went to the hospital he totally wanted her but she turned him down for stupid old T-bone. She thought she made but she wish she wouldn't of made one at all because Sandy told her that Martin only said them things because he didn't like T-bone. He never will love her like that and she had to face reality.  
In two weeks Ruthie Camden will be a senior and in a couple of more months Ruthie will be 18teen to do whatever she wanted._

* * *

I was sitting on my couch and thinking to myself, _"them was the good old days"_, compared to my life now. My name is Ruthie Camden, 20 years old, and a sophomore in college. I live in Scotland and am a drug addict.  
I haven't seen my family since I was 18 teen. I will never forget that day I came back from the RV trip. That was the day my life changed forever.  
"Ruthie, didn't I tell you to clean up this damn house?" Evan said looking at me with anger in his eyes. I can tell he was having a bad day and that was never a good thing for my face.  
"I'll do it now babe." I said jumping up from my position on the couch. I went and grabbed the broom that was right by him and next thing I knew I was holding my face that began to sting. I looked at Evan with tears in my eyes as he pulled out a small bag that held some white substance in it and threw it to me before leaving the house again.  
I was being abused by drugs and by my own boyfriend, my life was out of control and I couldn't do anything about it.

I dropped the broom and sat down on one of the kitchen chairs. I pulled the little bag out of my pocket and poured half of the bag on the table. I was tired of life and I was tired of living like this. I needed to get away to a happy place.

Flash Back:

"Simon, give me the ball…I'm open!" Ruthie screamed as Simon threw her the basketball. Ruthie wasn't the greatest basketball player but she loved the sport. Martin was on Mac team and he was guarding Ruthie when she tried to go for the shot and he smacked it without even jumping.

"Ouch!" Martin said in pain as he held his shoulder "why did you hit me it's not my fault you're a midget."

Martin laughed as Ruthie chased him to the front of the house then down the street to the park that was close to the house. Mac and Simon looked at each other and shook they head as they went into the house.

"Martin… stop running, I'm tired!" Ruthie laughed as she collapsed on the grass.

Martin laughed as he made his way over to Ruthie. He tickled her and put his body between her legs and sat on her stomach.

"Martin…okay okay…you win."

"Say it."

"No, I'm not saying it!" Ruthie laughed as Martin continued to tickle her. She was turning pink from all of the laugher and her bladder felt like it was about to explode.

"Say it and I'll stop."

"Fine, I suck at basketball and you're the best sports player of all time!" Ruthie yelled as she kicked Martin in the gut when he tried to get away.

Ruthie then got on top of him and continuously began to punch him in the head.

"Why are you so violent and did you forget that I'm stronger then you too." Martin said as he grabbed her by her two legs and slammed her softly back on the grass.

"Ruthie, when will you learn that you'll never beat me in anything?"

"The day that I am six feet under."

End of Flash Back


	2. Chapter 2

Martin

Martin was sitting on the edge of his bed with the needle pressed slightly against his left arm. His breathing became heavy as he pushed the needle further into his skin as it reached his vein and released the drug that would make all his pain go away.

It's been a year since he last seen my son and four years since he last stepped a foot into Glen Oak.

At the age of 22, he lived in Washington, DC worked as a part-time janitor. He never thought that his life would end up being so bad.

He laid his head back as he looked up at his sealing and wished that his life could get better. He missed his son so much and his dad. He wished his life could go back to the good time at the Camden's house when he was still young and incident.

Flash Back:

"Ruthie, give me my homework now! "Martin yelled as Ruthie stood with his homework behind his back.

They were in the after school program doing their homework when one of their usual fights came about. Ruthie was being a jerk to him all day and he couldn't figure out why.

"Nope, I guess you're just not going to be doing it today!" Ruthie yelled back as he chased her to the playground.

Ruthie ran up the slide and missed a step as her lip hit the slide really hard.

"Oh my gosh! Ruthie is you okay?" Martin asked running up to her. Her nose was bleeding and she was crying hysterically.

There was nobody out side because everybody was inside doing their homework. Martin didn't know what to do so he took off his over shirt, since he had an undershirt, and ran to the water fountain and wet it. He ran back over to Ruthie and pressed it against her nose as he held her in his little, wimpy arms.

Ruthie stopped crying as she looked up at Martin who was shaking and keep repeating that he didn't want her to bleed out so she had to stop moving.

"What's so funny?" Martin asked as Ruthie started chuckling.

"Nothing" she answered as she handed him his homework.

Moments later Ruthie nose stopped bleeding and they both got up from the slide.

"Ruthie, can I ask you a question?" Martin said while dusting off his clothes

"Yep."

"Why have you been so mean to me today? I haven't done anything to you."

Ruthie didn't say anything just kissed him quickly on the lips and walked away

End of Flash Back

Martin remembers it like it was yesterday, his and Ruthie first kiss. He was ten and she was eight. But as he got older and convinced himself that she was just like a sister to him but in his mind he wanted more.

Today he needed her there for him like he was there for her that day and many more days.

Martin grabbed his cell phone and prayed her number was still the same. It's been so long he just prayed she didn't forget about him.

The phone rung once before he through his phone across the room, her phone was off and he really needed someone to talk to not just anyone Ruthie which made him want another dose again.

Hours passed and he was coming down from his high, he needed another dose before his thoughts got the best of him but it was too late as he got up and went over the his dresser. He opened it and pulled another needle out that was filled with drugs to get him high. Before he stuck the needle in the same arm his thoughts got the best of him….

Flash Back:

Martin was coming into Sandy and his apartment. He just got done working a twelve hour shift and he couldn't wait to hold his son and kiss his girlfriend.

He took his jacket off and laid it on the couch then dropped his bags before heading to Aaron room.

He opened Aaron door and was shocked by the site he was seeing.

In the room there was nothing; not a bed, a dresser, clothes or anything.

He quickly left his room and headed down the hall to the master bedroom. He opened the door and it was the same thing nothing but carpet showing.

He stood in the middle of the room which felt like forever before making his way to the liver room which still had all the furniture in it. He happened to look at the coffee table and there was a note.

_Martin, this is not how I wanted to end things but we both know that I barely see you. I've been seeing someone behind your back and I didn't have the guts to tell you to your face. Aaron and I have moved and I'm not telling you because I know that you will come looking for us. I will get in contact with you in a few months for you can sign these adoption papers because I'm getting married in a few months and I want Steven to be Aaron's father. I know the way I did this was not the adult way but I didn't want you to change my mind and I hope you sign the papers for Aaron sake. He needs a father figure in his life. Martin please don't be mad and take care of yourself….you deserve someone that will treat you right and I'm not the one to do it…..Have a safe life…_

_With Love,_

_Sandy_

Martin head started hurting as the tears fell down his face. He's been a great father and a great boyfriend. He worked 12 hour shifts because Sandy didn't like to work and Sandy wanted to be a stay home mom. He stuck by her after all she put him through and he couldn't believe what she just did. He could care less about her but she took a piece of him, his son and he was pissed.

End of Flash Back

Ruthie 

I woke up in an unfamiliar place. My body felt like it been through hell and my hair was a mess. My eyes adjusted to the light and I was outside on a mattress by a dumpster.

I quickly got up and brushed myself off because this wasn't my first time; this was a normal thing for me.

I grabbed my bag which surprisingly all my stuff was inside and walked across the street to a diner.

I was starving and I hoped I had some money somewhere for I can get me something to eat.

I walked into the door and there he was a familiar face that I haven't seen since I left Glen Oak. My eyes met his as my heart dropped and he looked at me with confusion.

I quickly hurried outside and I can hear his footsteps following me.

"Ruthie, wait I just want to talk to you!" He yelled as he grabbed me by my shoulder and turned me around.

"I …I don't want you seeing me like this." I said as I started to cry. I didn't want anybody to see me like this. I smelled like garbage and I looked like I haven't taken a shower in weeks.

"What happened to you Ruthie?" he asked with a look of pain in his eyes "you only email your parents and I haven't seen you in forever. I knew something was wrong I just didn't know it was this bad."

"Why are you out here anyways?"

"I was hired for a traveling company and today was my last day in Scotland. I was going to call and come see you but since your phone is off I had no way in getting in contact with you."

He stared at me like I was a ghost from his pass and it was hard for me to look him in his face. But as soon as he saw my face expression change into sad to alarmed he looked back to what I was looking at.

"Ruthie, where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere, didn't I tell you to not leave the house. See you don't listen." Evan yelled as he grabbed me by my arm so tight that he was stopping the blood from going there anymore.

"Excuse me I don't know who you are but you need to let her go," Mac yelled as he snatched me and put me behind his back before walking up into Evan face.

I didn't know what to do, I knew Mac was stronger and taller than Evan so I didn't thing Evan was going to stand up to Mac for long.

"This is my girlfriend and my property and who the hell are you?" He yelled in Mac face

And before I knew it Mac had socked Evan so hard he fell back onto the sidewalk and some men that were with Mac ran out of the diner.

Evan got off the ground fast and pulled a gun in Mac's face.

"Evan no, put the gun away. He didn't mean it. He's my brother…I promise…put it away!" I yelled. But it didn't seem to faze Mac at all as one of the men came from behind Evan and tackled him to the ground.

"Ruthie, you're coming with me now." Mac said and grabbed me by my arm and put me into a black tented Ben's that was parked just down the street.


End file.
